


best laid plans

by mearcats



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Denial, Didn't Know They Were Dating, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Meddling Friends, Meet-Ugly, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mearcats/pseuds/mearcats
Summary: Everyone wants Ruby Lucas, but she has her eyes on one person and one person alone. When neither Emma nor Killian are the one she chooses, they turn to each other. Friends with benefits, friends…and maybe more, if their other friends and family have any say in the matter.





	1. gone often askew//prospects weary

Emma was way more excited about this group outing than she could ever remember being about, well, any group outing. Normally she would shy away from events involving more than a few people, but this was going to be fun.

She was pretty damn sure she and Ruby were going to _finally_ hook up.

Emma remembered the first time she met Ruby–she’d been new in town and had wandered into Granny’s Bar, intent on greasy pub food and a decent beer that didn’t come in a bottle. The bar hadn’t been particularly busy, just a handful of regulars doing their thing. She had sat at the bar, and Ruby had quickly introduced herself. They had chatted until closing, and Ruby had bid her to come back soon. She would have blown it off as typical bartender flirting if Ruby hadn’t also included her phone number.

The subsequent weeks had been full of texting and coffee breaks. Ruby had introduced her to all her friends, and Emma had been thrilled to realize Ruby was friends with her cousin, Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret was half the reason Emma had moved to this town, so knowing her cousin and her friend got along was truly the best. Especially after the fiasco that had been her relationship (and breakup) with Walsh. She quickly pushed it out of her head, not wanting to dwell on one of the biggest reasons she’d left Boston.

Much as she was interested in Ruby, Emma knew better than to fall even the slightest bit in like with a straight girl, so the month or so since she’d met her had been full of subtle attempts to find out if she was into women. Finally, yesterday Mary Margaret had given her some truly excellent gossip.

“You’re coming to the Enchanted Forest tomorrow, aren’t you, Emma? Everyone will be there. You need to meet the rest of the group.”

“Oh, I don’t know. It seems like it’ll be a bit more…crowded and lively than I like my Saturday evenings,” she said.

“It won’t be that bad! And there will be enough people that you can talk to ones you like without offending anyone.”

“Gee, thanks,” Emma muttered wryly. “Besides, isn’t David’s birthday the occasion? I’m celebrating that with you _right now_.”

“Oh, please. Like more celebration will hurt you,” she said firmly. “Besides, David wants you there. Don’t you, honey?” She called across to her husband, who was sitting in his chair, placidly reading the newspaper.

David looked up and beamed at her. “Of course I do. You’re the best cousin-in-law.”

“I’m your only cousin-in-law.”

“I know, but you’re still my favorite. In all seriousness, though, Emma, I’d love for you to be there.”

David was just so damn _charming_ and _sincere_. She saw the likelihood of worming her way out of the party dwindling when Mary Margaret delivered the clincher.

“Besides, Ruby said she’s hoping the person she’s interested in will be there. Apparently she met someone who’s new in town and…oh.” Mary Margaret’s voice trailed off as realization struck her, and she gave Emma a calculating look.

David remained clueless. “What? I didn’t know Ruby was interested in anyone. It’s been awhile since she and Mulan broke up.”

 _Never change, David_ , thought Emma gratefully. Now she had both learned Ruby was into girls and she had a way to change the subject without being too brusque. “Oh, I didn’t realize Ruby and Mulan dated. They seem so chill.” (They were very chill around each other, and Emma had gotten the distinct impression they knew each other really well. But Mulan had also been there with her new girlfriend Dorothy.)

Fortunately, Mary Margaret had taken the bait, and conversation drifted to other, less nervousness-inducing topics.

The next evening, Emma found herself putting the finishing touches on her makeup. She wore a black leather tunic dress, leggings, and boots that made her legs look like they went on forever… _yeah_ , thought Emma as she put on the last bit of mascara, _it’s on_.

—-

He knew it was vanity, but Killian couldn’t resist one last glance in the mirror before he headed out. He knew he looked good, but he couldn’t resist one last tweak of his eyeliner. He pulled on his leather jacket, thinking with anticipation of seeing her, of seeing Ruby.

They had been coworkers since he moved here a few months ago. He had been in a downward spiral of depression after the accident that had claimed his hand and his fiancee’s life. No longer able to continue his work in the Royal Navy, he had been honorably discharged. He had sought solace at the bottom of a bottle and in the arms of any barflys that would have him. Then, Liam had called him from Maine, told him to get his shit together and move to Maine.

Killian was beyond grateful for his brother’s intervention in his life. Even more grateful that he and his wife Tink had demanded they live with him while he got back on his feet. Their insistence had brought him to Storybrooke, and he’d found work pretty quickly at Granny’s.

At Granny’s, he had found work that was both fun and fulfilling. It felt good to work with his hands (well, hand, he thought self-deprecatingly), and he enjoyed the flirting he got to do with the customers. His blue eyes and scruff and poor attempts at winking had endeared him to nearly all the bar’s clientele. And most excitingly, to Ruby, the bar’s manager and its owner’s granddaughter.

Ruby had hired him after a ten-minute interview and a quick call to his brother. She had given him a lingering once-over and teased him, saying, “Mhmm, the customers will _definitely_ approve.” She had winked at him and laughed at his attempt to return the gesture. Since then, there had been non-stop flirting. And she was nothing short of compassionate about his lack of a hand. For the first time since the accident, he felt…whole. Like maybe he could have all those things he’d worried he’d never find again. A home, a job he enjoyed, a girlfriend…

He was 95 % sure Ruby returned his feelings. She was more flirtatious with him than anyone he’d seen her interact with, and she’d started inviting him to hang out with her friends enough that they’d become his own. In fact, it was one of those new friends, David, whose birthday was the occasion for the outing. For the outing where he was finally going to make his move.

Killian was ready.

—-

Ruby Lucas was having an odd evening. She’d been excited for tonight – David’s birthday and the chance to finally make her move on-

“Ruby, darling, I see your glass is empty. Could I get you another drink? My treat,” Killian Jones yelled over the low roar of the club. He winked at her as poorly as only he could, and she couldn’t hold back a smile. He seemed to be doing so much better than when she’d met him three months ago. And he was a good friend.

“You don’t have to! I don’t want to drink too much. Besides, you should totally buy drinks for the cutest girl in the bar,” she teased.

Killian gave her a long, smoldering look, and Ruby tamped down her slight panic before he could say anything. “Which is why I want to introduce you to my friend Emma!” She grabbed the other woman’s arm and pulled her around, an arm around her as she presented her to Killian.

 _Sorry, Ems_ , she thought unapologetically. Emma was more than capable of shutting Killian down if she wasn’t interested. In a sassy but not-rude way, of course. Just because she didn’t want him didn’t mean he deserved mean brush-offs. And hey, Emma might even like the guy if she gave him a shot.

Or not.

Emma gave him the most disinterested once-over she’d ever seen. She did stick her hand out to introduce herself, and Killian gave her hand an equally perfunctory shake.

Emma turned to her and smiled happily. “Did I tell you how great you look tonight? Can I get you a drink?” She leaned close to Ruby, effectively cutting Killian out of the conversation.

He was taken aback as he looked down at Emma, his umbrage clear on his face.  

Ruby turned back to her two friends, their voices raised as they bickered over which one of them could get her a drink. She sighed in frustration, running a hand through her hair as she tried to scan the crowd for the person she was looking for. Her eyes fell upon the small brunette in the corner, politely chatting with Robin and Regina, and she smiled.

Then she got a brilliant idea.

“Hey, guys, hold on. I’ve decided to stay a little later, so there’s no reason both of you can’t get me drinks, since you’re so determined,” Ruby laughed.

Emma and Killian eyed each other warily but agreed willingly enough. She asked Emma to get her a rum runner and for Killian to bring her a whiskey and coke, and she sent them off.

Taking a moment to appreciate their leather-clad physiques (hey, just because she wasn’t interested didn’t mean she was blind), Ruby waited until they were out of sight.

As soon as she was sure they couldn’t see her, she made her way over to Belle. Belle was on her phone texting, and Ruby grinned as she felt her phone buzz where it was tucked into her dress’ bodice. She removed it and read the message excitedly.

_Belle: I’m ready to head out if you still want to! <3_

She looked up and met Belle’s eyes, her insides melting at the warmth she found there. Those sparkling, beautiful blue eyes of that wonderful woman who just felt like home. Yes, Ruby definitely still wanted to leave with her.

—

The line for drinks was a long one. And no amount of attempted flirtation with the waitstaff on Emma’s or Killian’s part seemed to speed up the process. In fact, the barkeep at the Enchanted Forest seemed to be the sort who grunted at customers but prepared divine drinks that kept them coming back. No one minded Leroy’s grumpiness when he could make the best mojitos in Maine.

They made it to the front of the line silently and placed their orders without looking at each other. Leroy passed them their drinks at the same time, and Killian raised an eyebrow at Emma, wordlessly challenging her to see who could get back to the table (and Ruby) first.

Emma raised her dimpled chin in defiance and began weaving her way through the crowd. Killian hurried after her, muttering to himself about stubborn women.

Both arrived at the table at the same time. Drinks in hand, they eyed the spot Ruby had vacated. Her purse, her things–all hints of Ruby herself–were gone. Killian and Emma looked around the area of the club their group had taken over. There wasn’t so much as a flash of long dark hair or her red skater dress to indicate her presence.

Placing the whiskey and coke on the table, Killian pointedly sat in the chair across from Ruby’s. “I’ll bet she’s just gone to the loo and will be back in a few.”

Emma set down the rum runner she had brought Ruby, even as she took a long drag of the whiskey she’d gotten herself so that she wouldn’t visibly roll her eyes at Killian. She wasn’t able to hold back her annoyed exclamation at him taking the only chair other than Ruby’s. “Rude!”

He snorted at her. “Please, the only thing that was rude was you butting into a conversation where you clearly weren’t wanted.”

“Oh, I was the one who wasn’t wanted? Ruby practically dragged me over so she wouldn’t have to talk to you.”

“That’s bullshit.”

“ _You’re_ bullshit.”

“Truly a witty response. Swan, was it?”

“Listen, dickhead. You were being possessive and weird and it’s no wonder Ruby wanted to peace out. Which it seems she has, because we’ve been here for like ten minutes, and no bathroom line here is that long. And yes, it’s Swan.” She swung herself into the chair that had been Ruby’s, and some of the rum runner sploshed over onto the table as she slammed it down.

“It seems you lack the grace of your avian counterpart,” Killian smirked. He took a cool sip of his rum.

Emma scowled at him. “You try doing everything in heels and tell me how graceful you are, assface. Jones, is it?”

“I don’t need heels to make me look-” Whatever insult Killian was about to hurl at Emma was cut off by Liam clearing his throat.

Liam looked sheepish when they both turned to look at him. “Well, little brother, Emma, Tink and I are about to head out. It’s getting late for us old married folk,” he said.

Tink was holding his hand and peering at the two of them with amusement. “Good night, little leather brigade,” she giggled.

Killian and Emma both looked non-plussed but bid them both farewell.

Liam shrugged. “Tink is rather tipsy. But yes, we’re leaving. I overheard you all yelling, er, debating, about whether Ruby left. I believe she took off a bit ago. Cheers, you two.” He hurried off, all but pulling his inebriated wife along behind him.

An awkward silence fell between Emma and Killian.

Finally, Emma broke the silence. “So…you’re Liam’s brother. That Jones family.”

He eyed her cautiously. “Aye, that I am. And how do you know my brother?”

“I work with him.”

“Ah, the new detective.”

“Yup.”

“Right.”

“You’re a great conversationalist, you know,” Emma deadpanned.

Killian rolled his eyes. “Like you’re so great. Your comebacks are on par with those of child.”

“Whatever, you’re on par with a child. You’ve been rude for the entire time we’ve known each other.”

“I have not! You’re the one who keeps butting in where you’re not wanted!”

Emma looked away, the fire in her eyes quelled. Her lips tightened and she reached for her purse.

Killian immediately realized he had crossed a line. He wasn’t sure exactly what he’d said, but he’d clearly struck a nerve. He’d recognize that defeated expression anywhere. “Lass, I’m sorry–that was uncalled for. Perhaps I have been rude. Please don’t leave on my account,” he said. He scratched behind his ear, full of embarrassment and chagrin.

She paused, searching his face for something–sincerity, maybe?–before apparently finding what she was looking for. Finally, Emma nodded. “Apology accepted. I think…we’ve probably both been weirdos this evening. And honestly, I was having fun arguing until that last part.”

He smiled at her for the first time that evening. “You’ve definitely been a weirdo.”

Emma smacked his arm. “Oh, like I’ve been the only one.”

“Swan, don’t be so bloody violent! Ouch! Fine, I have also, as you said, been a weirdo.” Killian paused. “If I may ask, what bothered you so much about what I said?”

She shook her head at him. “Sorry, we’re not friendly enough for you to ‘unlock my tragic backstory.’ At this point, you’re a weird acquaintance at best.” She was clearly fighting off a grin.

He lifted his arm so she could see the prosthetic. “Well, love, should we ever become better friends, we can exchange tragic tales.”

Emma started, as she clearly hadn’t noticed. But to his relief, she didn’t let the moment become (more) awkward. “So what’s your story? With Ruby, I mean?”

Killian told her the basics of his arrival in town and his flirtation with Ruby, how he thought it might lead to a relationship at some point. How he’d hoped tonight would be a new beginning.

“Oh my god, it’s basically the same for me. She’s been super flirtatious with me since the first time I went to Granny’s, and she told Mary Margaret she was into someone new in town. I thought for sure it was me,” she laughed.

He laughed too. “Bloody hell, we’ve been self-absorbed gits, haven’t we?”

She agreed, ready to continue their conversation, when Robin and Regina came over to their table.

Regina lifted an imperious eyebrow. “Since the party’s mostly cleared out, Robin and I are leaving. And yes, Ruby did leave with the new librarian in town, Belle. Over an hour ago. Because that’s how long you two have been bickering.”

Robin shook his head at his wife and bid them a quiet good night. They stalked off (well, Regina did–Robin sauntered), their voices not low enough for Emma or Killian to miss Regina telling her husband, “They need to get a fucking room.”

Emma knew her face was bright red, and Killian’s cheeks were just pink. (So were his ears, which Emma secretly found cute.)

“Please, you couldn’t handle it,” Emma said quickly, in an attempt to dispel the tension from Regina’s departing words.

He smirked at her, his eyes twinkling with something darker and more curious than the antagonism or teasing from earlier. “Want to bet, Swan?”

Emma looked him over–really looked him over–for the first time. Dark hair, bright blue eyes, stubble, a nice body from what she could tell–okay, he was hot. And judging from the way he was looking at her, she could tell he didn’t have any complaints about her appearance. She was ready to respond when his eyes drifted and widened.

“Good lord, Emma. Everyone really has cleared out.” He gestured dramatically to the places their friends had been just a few minutes (or was it hours) ago.

“Jesus, we really didn’t notice. Time flies…”

“…When you’re having fun antagonizing dashing men?”

Emma shook her head at him. “When I’m winning arguments against strange acquaintances.”

“Love, I don’t think either of us won anything this evening,” Killian snorted. “Bloody hell, Granny even warned me that Ruby could be a flirt and that it didn’t mean anything. I really am an idiot.”

She gave him a rueful smile, “If you’re an idiot so am I. Someone told me Ruby was always pretty straightforward about her feelings. And you and I acted like teenagers with our first crush.”

“We really, really did.”

“I’m kind of amazed at how stupid I feel. God, I need another drink.”

Killian reached out to touch her arm. “Well, if you’re stupid, we’re stupid together.”

Emma tried very hard to ignore the heat igniting in her at a simple touch of her arm.

“But you’re right, Swan, we do need drinks. I’d suggest the ones we bought for Ruby, but whiskey isn’t to my taste.”

“Hey, I like whiskey. Ruby had me get her a rum runner. You can have that if you want.”

“I do love a good rum,” he said, swapping their glasses. He took a sip and winced a little. “Or I do when it’s not watered down by melted ice.”

Emma made a face. “Yeah, this is basically whiskey and coke flavored water.”

He stood up. “I can get us new drinks, hold on.”

“Wait!” Emma spoke before she could stop herself, her heart racing. “Or we could not. I drove and if I have another, I’ll have to take a cab home.”

Killian furrowed his brow. “I suppose that’s true. I’ll have to get a cab anyway, since I came here with Liam. Thought I’d be getting a different ride,” he rolled his eyes at himself.

Emma licked her lips, noticing that Killian followed the movement with interest. “Or I can give you a ride. Home. Or wherever.”

Killian reached across the table to entwine their fingers. He met her eyes, his own glowing with desire. “Why, Swan, are you saying you want to continue to be stupid with me tonight? In ways that are a bit more…pleasurable?”

She rolled her eyes but tightened her grasp on his hand. “Yes, as long as you don’t make it weird.”

He stood quickly and pulled her to her feet. “Right, not making it weird. I can do that.”

“Then are you ready to go?”

“I was born ready, darling.”


	2. all your trouble//guess and fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Killian and Emma become friends (who sleep together). They might actually be dating without realizing it, but there's a lot of denial going on. And all their friends find out.

Emma stretched, luxuriating in her lack of a hangover. Then her foot brushed a hairy leg, and her eyes widened. She looked over at her forgotten bedmate.

Killian Jones. Right.

They had made their way back to her place the night before, all heated glances and hands on each other’s thighs during the car ride. He had teased her about the Bug, then smirked when he saw her glittering eyes. After she had muttered a threat, he had raised his hands in laughing surrender.  

Once in her apartment, Emma had wasted no time in dragging him to her bed. Killian had gone along (very enthusiastically), and the memory of the three times they had found pleasure in each other’s bodies made her squirm and blush.

She moved slowly, trying to inch out of bed without him noticing. Not that it would do much good, she reflected, since they were at her residence. Changing her tactic, she reached over and poked his arm.

He opened his eyes blearily. “What, Swan?” The grumpiness of his tone was offset by the small smile lurking at the corners of his mouth.

_Oh god, his mouth. His gorgeous, wonderful mouth_. Emma jerked her gaze away from his lips to meet his eyes before responding. “It’s morning.”

“I rather gathered that, sunlight and all.”

She sat still, pondering the best way to ask him to leave...politely. Pillow talk and breakfast hadn’t been on the agenda, no matter how enjoyable their activities the previous night had been.

Killian pushed himself up and laughed. “Oh my god, you’re totally trying to get rid of me!”

“I am not!...Okay, I totally am. I mean, I had fun, but this isn’t, like, a thing,” she said, gesturing between them.

“I hardly thought we were betrothed, love,” he grinned, “but I was hoping we might have breakfast. Besides, we have to get me back home. Is there Uber here?”

She sighed. “Sadly, it doesn’t seem to exist here. I can definitely get you to your to your place, but I’m not sure about breakfast. It’s just—”

“Awkward? Aye, it is. But we’re bound to see each other around, intertwined as our friend groups apparently are. And I quite fancied spending time with you when you weren’t yelling at me last night.”

“So...you want to do this to stave off awkwardness?”

He smiled at the skeptical tone. “Partly, and as I said, I didn’t mind your conversation. Or any of the other things you whispered in my ear, for that matter.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Down, boy. Okay, we can do breakfast. But only if we get there separately. I don’t want the whole world knowing my business or thinking we’re together.”

He rolled his eyes back at her. “Perish the thought. Fine, love, we can separately walk into a place we arrive at together.”

\---

They ended up going to a drive-through and heading down to the harbor. Breakfast sandwiches and coffee in hand, they sat on a bench looking out over the water.

At first, there was no chatter as they ate their food. The silence became awkward and stilted after they finished, until Killian cleared his throat.

“So, great fast food. And great sex.”

She rolled her eyes, but the tension fell away and she smiled a little. “It was. To both. And thanks for the breakfast, by the way.”

“It was the least I could do, after you kindly agreed to chauffeur me there and then to Liam’s.”

“How is it, staying with him and Tink?”

He hesitated. “It’s...great in some ways, and not so much in others. He’s the reason I moved here, but I have to confess that I didn’t ever envision myself as a thirty year-old crashing at his brother’s place until I could afford something of my own.”

Emma chuckled. “I can see that. Hurts your game, huh?”

“Clearly not,” he winked at her. “So, what brought you to Storybrooke?”

She shrugged. “Bad relationship ended, and David told me about the job here. Seemed like a good opportunity to start over.”

“And David is your…”

“Cousin’s husband. We’ve all been friends ever since Mary Margaret’s aunt adopted me.”

“Ah. Before them…?”

“...is one of those tragic backstory things you don’t get to know yet.”

He nodded in understanding but grinned in triumph. “But you did say ‘yet,’ so I’ll hold out for a someday.”

Her answering smile was soft and melancholy. “Maybe. If we ever get around to hanging out, maybe I’ll tell you those stories, and you can tell me yours.”

“Aye, perhaps,” he said, smile fading as he looked down at his missing hand.

Their silence had turned companionable, and they let the sounds of the waves and the gulls soothe them.

“Emma?”

“Yeah?”

“I’d like to hang out again sometime.”

She arched an eyebrow at him. “Like, Netflix or Netflix and chill?”

He blushed. “Either, honestly, but I...enjoyed spending time with you. Even when we were being assholes to each other last night, I wasn’t uncomfortable with you. If that makes sense.”

“It does. And honestly, I could use a friend who isn’t...well, who might be as much of a disaster as I am.”

“Hey!”

“Well, if the shoe fits…”

He mock-sighed. “Fine, fine. We’ll be disaster friends.”

“Killian?”

“Yes, love?”

“Can we not tell people, though? I don’t know about you, but Mary Margaret and David will assume—”

“All kinds of rubbish and then try to push us into things we might not want? Aye, I know the type. I’m in.”

\---

It was close to noon by the time Killian arrived back at Liam’s and Tink’s. He winced as he slipped through the front door, knowing the likelihood of him getting through unnoticed was low, at best.

Sure enough, he hadn’t gone more than five steps toward his room when Liam called out to him.

“Good morning, little brother. For a few minutes more, anyway. How are you? And the lovely Miss Swan?”

Killian wanted so badly to wipe that shit-eating grin off his brother’s smug face. “Good morning, _older_ brother. I’m well, slept like a rock. Minimal hangover, thanks for asking.”

“Lucky sod. In more ways the one, I imagine. Still, I was hungover as fuck earlier. From just a few drinks. And Tink’s still recovering.”

“Ugh. I don’t envy her.”

“So are you just going to ignore my questions about Emma.”

“Aye, that was the plan.”

“Killian…”

“Liam, leave it be. We’re just friends, or becoming friends, and anything else is our business alone.”

“Fine, just...be careful, okay?”

He looked up and was surprised to see concern on his brother’s face. Whether for him, for Emma, or the entire situation, he wasn’t sure. But he let the warmth of his brother’s caring wash over him before responding.

“Of course. I wouldn’t dream of being anything other than careful.”

\---

Emma plopped down onto her sofa next to Killian, popcorn in hand. _Once upon a Time in the West_ played, claiming Killian’s attention. He absentmindedly took the popcorn from her as she sat.

“Ugh. This week has been ridiculous.” It had indeed been. She had finally mustered up the nerve to ask Killian over for a casual evening of movie-watching earlier, after exchanging text messages over the last few days since they’d seen each other.

“Oh, how so?”

“You don’t want to know what Will Scarlet has been up to in the library. Also, I legally can’t tell you. But just know it’s ridiculous.”

He raised an eyebrow and turned to look at her. “ _You’re_ ridiculous. Also, it’s not sporting to tantalize a man with a good story he’s not allowed to hear.”

“Fine, fine! I can tell you some stuff. But you didn’t hear it from me.”

“Let’s hear it, then, Swan,” he said, draping his arm around her shoulder.

She pushed aside her shiver of excitement at his touch and began her tale, “Well, it involves Will, an entire case of chianti, weird choices in literature, and public nudity…”

Emma wove together the story, and the noise of the movie faded into the background as Killian laughed at Will’s shenanigans and her interpretation.

When they finally moved past their mirth back to the movie, she tucked her head into his shoulder.

Killian stroked her arm lightly, contemplating making a move that would lead back to her bedroom (or here on the couch, he wasn’t really too picky about the wheres of the evening).

But then Emma gasped and jerked back from his embrace.

(He knew it wasn’t the movie, which was mostly frightening in its antiquated values.)

“Did you tell Liam and Tink about us? He kept trying to wink and ‘subtly’ joke about stuff, and he is _really_ bad at subtlety. And Tink came by and tried to grill me, but at least she brought onion rings.”

“Lass, did you truly think they wouldn’t notice me getting in the next morning? I think they figured out I wasn’t having a slumber party with Dave.”

She snorted. “I suppose not. I just don’t want anyone else getting involved in this.”

“I told Liam to leave it,” he sighs. “I can talk to him again.”

“No, I will. I think he’s a little afraid of me, and he wouldn’t see it coming.”

Killian looked at her adoringly, and Emma squirmed uncomfortably. “What?”

“I am so turned on right now.”

“Me fucking around with your family gets you hot, seriously?! Whatev—”

He cut her off by pressing his lips to hers.

It was, she reflected, an odd thing to find arousing, but she didn’t really mind.

Then she became far too distracted for further reflection on anything other than Killian and the sensations he was eliciting.

\---

Emma walked into the little clinic. It was a far safer bet than the grocery store or pharmacy in this town—she would do a hell of a lot of things to keep the gossips of this town from seeing her buy contraception. Besides, condoms were great, but she figured it was better to be extra-safe than sorry and pregnant.

The nurse—whom she recognized but couldn’t quite place—summoned her to the back, where she sat and waited for the doctor.

When Mulan came in the door, it was all Emma could do not to sigh.

Doctor Fa. Right. Of course this would happen in this small-ass town.

To her credit, Mulan was a consummate professional throughout the exam and while talking through options with Emma. She was amazingly comforting, in a stoic sort of way, during the insertion of the IUD.

But she still squirmed with discomfort at having had to tell someone about her sex partner and discussing whether or not they were exclusive with her crush’s ex.

Okay, maybe that was also the IUD.

\---

The bar was pretty dead. In fact, with Leroy having departed, it was just Emma and Killian. She watched appreciatively as he bent over behind the bar to retrieve clean pint glasses.

He caught her staring and smirked. “See something you like, love?”

She felt her cheeks redden. “Hush. And keep doing what you were doing.”

“My, someone is saucy tonight, aren’t they?”

She hummed noncommittally, letting her gaze drift to his backside again as he finished closing the bar down. It had been a full week since she had gotten the IUD, and well...she was ready for him.

She had no idea why this past week had affected her so much—she’d certainly gone longer without sex before. But since they had begun their...whatever this was...two months ago, Emma had found herself hornier than she’d ever been in her damn life.

It was probably how attractive he was. Honestly, it was unfair for a man to be so pretty, she thought a tad resentfully.

He came back from the kitchen with his jacket on and smiled at her. “Ready to go?”

“Aye, aye, cap’n.”

“You’ve no idea how much I enjoy you calling me captain, Swan.”

“If I remember from that time three weeks ago correctly, I think I might have _some_ idea.”

He reached over and squeezed her ass quickly before winking and sliding into the passenger side of the car.

Emma rolled her eyes as she started the car. _What a ridiculous weirdo her Killian was_ , she thought.

Whoa, not her Killian. Probably not? Her friend, certainly. But she didn’t, like, have dibs on him or anything. She wasn’t sure.

The short ride back to her place was quiet, filled with anticipation (on Killian’s part) and contemplation (on Emma’s).

She unlocked the door and let them in, but before he could reach for her, she turned. “What are we, Killian?”

He looked at her, confused. “Human? Dancers? Residents of Maine?”

It would be so easy to make this into a joke, but Emma found herself fidgety and oddly determined to have this conversation.

“No, I mean, are we exclusive? I know we’re just friends who fuck, but when I was at the gyno last week getting the IUD Mulan asked if my partner and I were exclusive, and I didn’t know. And if we’re not, that’s fine, as long as everyone is being safe, I just want to know. And—”

“Emma,” he interjected.

She paused her rambling. “Yeah?”

“It’s just you. I like to think that both of us are mature enough to say that, and to be able to tell each other if we ever find ourselves wanting someone else instead.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, that works. Sorry for being so awkward.”

“I’m fairly sure a synopsis of our relationship has the word ‘awkward’ in there pretty prominently. But seriously, you don’t have to apologize for wanting to know.”

She didn’t want to explain why she had felt the need to apologize, as they’d already had one big conversation tonight. She really didn’t want to further cockblock herself by talking about bad exes.

Suddenly, Killian laughed. “Oh, that explains it. Mulan is your doctor, right?”

At her affirmative reply, he nodded. “A couple of days ago, Dorothy came by with condoms to stock the bar, and she made sure to hand me a separate bag full of them, along with some free samples of lube. She said it was for me to use with my lady friend or friends.”

Emma laughed, and then sighed. “And Dorothy is Mulan’s girlfriend.”

“And a nurse at the clinic.”

“Oh my god, at this rate everyone in this town will know we’re banging.”

“Does anyone even say ‘banging’ anymore?”

“If you want to do it, you won’t mock me for what I call it, Jones.”

“Then banging it is.”

\---

They were four months into their friends-with-benefits endeavor when Belle found out. Since she and Ruby had begun dating, the lass had been at Granny’s even more than before. Part of Killian was loath to enjoy the company of a person for whom he’d been rejected, but...he couldn’t help it.

Belle was warm and funny and wickedly brilliant. Somehow, the sting of Ruby’s rejection had faded, though they hadn’t gotten any closer. But Belle—he’d spent more time with her, and he was excited to find another person that enjoyed some of the other rather eclectic pursuits he did.

He was nonetheless surprised when she asked him if he wanted to be her roommate. Initially, he tried to brush it off politely as he could, without telling her how awkward it would be, but it seemed she could see right through his protestations.

“We wouldn’t be all over each other or anything, Killian. My house actually has a separate apartment in the back, so we’d basically just share a mailbox. I got the house in my divorce settlement, and I wouldn’t mind someone being around or making a little extra money. And I imagine you wouldn’t mind moving out of your brother’s spare room.”

When she put it like that, Killian couldn’t really refuse.

So one early autumn day found him packing his few belongings and driving over to his new apartment. At least for now, most of his furniture came either from what Belle had around or from generous friends. (The remodel of Granny’s got him a table and chairs, Regina donated an old couch that had been in her office, and Liam and Tink gave him their old TV after suddenly deciding to upgrade.)

Belle offered him the extra bed she had, a small twin thing. Killian couldn’t help but envision how inconvenient it would be for his and Emma’s...activities. Or, hell, for when they just shared a bed and slept. He grimaced at the thought of how much of her hair he’d end up inhaling.

No, he’d find a bed of his own, and maybe with Emma to help him find something they both liked. He thanked Belle and politely refused, then texted Emma.

She quickly agreed to meet up later to choose and then christen said bed. They went to Storybrooke’s one and only furniture shop during her lunch break and tested out all the mattresses, finally deciding on one.

Killian snorted, remembering Emma trying to explain her presence at his side to Marco (he hadn’t asked). “Just want to make sure my friend here is comfortable. And any guests he might have. Platonic or romantic, either way.”

Marco was not fooled.

They had also run into Regina there, who had mocked them both and told them not to break the bed. When they sputtered at her, she just rolled her eyes. “I hardly thought the two of you were getting together so frequently to play checkers, Miss Swan, Mr. Jones.”

It was delivered later that day, and he waited for Emma to come over. He was looking forward to enjoying the day off by engaging in activities both salacious and wholesome with her. She texted him that she’d be over right after work. He’d found a new show he wanted them to stream, and they had plans to make pizza together.

So when he heard a knock on his door at six, he answered wearing just his towel, ready to embrace Emma and carry her off for some pre-dinner fun.

It got very awkward very quickly when he realized it was Belle at the door.

Both stammered their apologies, and he hurried off to throw on some clothes. When he came back to the living room, both of them were red. He tripped over his words, trying to explain he thought she was someone else. She wouldn’t meet his eyes, but told him she’d brought over a lasagna for him.

It was this awkward tableau Emma found when she burst in without knocking, apologizing for her tardiness before she realized Belle was there.

Realization dawned on Belle’s face. Her eyes widened and she pointed back and forth between them. “You! And you? Wha—for how long?”

“We’re just friends!” he yells at the same time Emma exclaims, “I’m just here to play checkers!”

_Come on, really, Swan?_ , he thought, exasperated.

Belle raised her eyebrows. “Oh, checkers? Was it going to be naked checkers? Because somehow I don’t think Killian meant to greet _me_ naked and offer to play a round of strip checkers.”

Emma reached over and smacked his arm. “Killian! You were naked?!”

“I was wearing a towel!”

It was Emma’s turn to sound exasperated as she turned to Belle. “Fine, we’re not playing checkers. But we are just friends, and this is just a casual...thing.”

Killian placed his hand at the small of Emma’s back as he agreed. She leaned in toward him, and they both nodded. “Aye, we’re just friends, and we’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t tell anyone.”

She looked at them both like they were insane, but hesitantly agreed. “I suppose, though I don’t see the need for secrecy.”

“We just don’t want people pressuring or interrogating us, or judging us,” Emma said.

“And now that we’ve gotten that out of the way, and everyone is dressed, would you like to join us for dinner, lass?”

Belle smiled. “Maybe not tonight, but how about we three take a raincheck?”

\---

Emma coughed and groaned, pulling the blanket over her head.

It wasn’t fair. She had the cold from hell, Liam had sent her home from the station, Mary Margaret was pregnant and couldn’t risk coming over (and thus neither could David), and Killian had work. She was stir-crazy, she didn’t want to watch another episode of TV, and she didn’t want her friends to tell her to go back to bed like she was _some kind of child_.

Then she heard it. There was a scratching at her door, and her heart leapt into her throat.

When the door swung open, she was trying to find her mace. Killian’s voice cut through the fog of fear and delirium.

“Swan, it’s just me. I come bearing soup.”

She stopped. “Oh. It is you.”

“Aye, your friend to whom you gave your spare key and instructed to come take care of you.”

“Oh,” she said. She vaguely recalled doing that. “Wait, don’t you have work?”

He shrugged. “I swapped shifts with Ruby. I’ll go in later this week when you’re feeling better.”

“What if you get sick?”

“Then every bar-goer in Storybrooke can suffer too.”

“Rude.”

“Isn’t it, though? Here, budge over. I’ve brought over some soup, and I want to watch more Black Sails,” he said, lifting her legs so he could sit.

She whined, but made room for him. He gestured for her to stretch out her legs over his lap as she started slurping her soup.

He rubbed her knee as she vented about how obnoxious illness was and how condescending all her other friends were being right now. When she started to doze off, he stood to clear the dishes and some of the mess in the living room.

She grabbed his hand as he walked past. “Don’t go.”

Leaning over her, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I’m not leaving, love. I’ll be right back with some tea.”

Her eyes grew heavy as she calmed down at his promise. “Good. Everyone else always leaves. Don’t want you to.”

Killian stopped when he heard her, his heart aching for her. He was back a few minutes later, carrying her to bed and slipping in beside her.

And when he came down with the same illness the following week, Emma took care of him just as capably, if a bit less sensitively.

\---

It was New Year’s Eve, and the bar was packed.

Emma was buzzed. She hadn’t gotten sloshed (yet), but she’d been drinking steadily since nine, and it was just after midnight now. She had watched all her coupled friends kiss as the ball dropped and had felt an unfamiliar envy.  The twinge she felt at seeing Ruby and Belle had been more about her not wanting to be by herself than about any lingering feelings for the former. No, those had long since faded.

She wanted Killian, wanted to be kissing him, or home fucking him. Somehow, he’d become one of her best friends and she just wanted him there. She knew it was a crazy busy night for him, but she couldn’t fight off a pout.

Someone stepped behind her. “Why the long face, Swan?” Killian all but yelled over the furor.

She whirled around and smiled up at him. “No one to kiss at midnight,” she replied.

He stood on his toes and looked over at the bar. “I can take a five minute break and change that. It’s not midnight, but we could make do.”

She nodded, allowing him to drag her into the privacy of the hallway.

He wasted no time, pressing his lips to hers as he pulled her hips flush against his. His tongue slid along hers, and she moaned into his kiss even as his hand wandered under her shirt to caress the bare skin of her back.

Killian pressed her back into the wall, and she hooked an ankle around his hip, grinding against him. He was busy sucking her earlobe into his mouth and she was caught up enough in her lust that neither noticed the gasp of a bystander.

Once they straightened themselves up a few minutes later, they made their way back to the chaos of the party.

It wasn’t until Emma went up to the bar with Mary Margaret so they could get more drinks that all hell broke loose.

Killian was busy pouring drinks for a few of the other patrons, so they went up to Ruby. “Ruby, can we get a bottle of the sparkling apple cider for Mary Margaret? Oh, and another couple of those champagne cocktails for me and David.”

“Are you sure you don’t want _secrets_ with those drinks?”

“Huh?” Emma was fairly sure that wasn’t the name of one of the bar’s snacks.

Clearly frustrated at the volume in the bar, Ruby yelled. “I know! I know about you and Killian! You all have been fucking for months, and I just figured it out today! Why didn’t you say something?!” She managed to look both annoyed and hurt at having been kept out of the loop.

Naturally, the music and crowd had a lull just as Ruby began shouting.

Mary Margaret’s jaw dropped, and David looked at her in surprise before turning to Killian.

“What? How? Is this true?”

Emma began backing up, and she met Killian’s eyes over the heads of their friends. He sighed.

“I’m going to say yes, because Killian is definitely wearing Emma’s lipstick right now,” replied Mary Margaret. She sounded stunned.

(And sure enough, her signature red lipstick had transferred to his face and neck earlier, but she’d been too _in the moment_ to notice.)

Killian handed her the drink she’d asked for, and she nodded at him gratefully. Faces red as beets, they both turned to their friends, ready to deal with the long overdue interrogation.


	3. loath to run and chase you // you are not alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Killian and Emma deal with the consequences of all their friends finding out and finally sort out what they are to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This has been one of my favorites to write, and I hope you all enjoyed it.

A hush fell over the entire bar. Liam and Tink walked into the scene.

“Who died?” Tink asked.

Leroy grunted, “Apparently your brother-in-law and Sheriff Swan are together.”

“Oh, I know.”

Attention shifted back to Killian and Emma. Killian continued preparing drinks, but Emma stood there, cocktail in hand, looking very deer-in-the-headlights.

Then she ran.

—

Killian found her by the waterfront, on the same bench they’d first discussed what they could be to each other all those months ago.

She was staring out across the harbor, wind whipping her hair.

“Are you okay, Swan?”

“I’m surprised they let you come to find me instead. I thought for sure they’d go with the swarm-and-interrogate approach,” she replied dully.

“Belle and I may have pointed out the flaws in that strategy.”

Emma snorted in response. “No kidding. But aren’t you supposed to be working?”

He scratched behind his ear nervously. “I may have also reminded Ruby that that clusterfuck was because of her interference. She agreed I should head out and find you.”

“Did…did this ruin everything?”

“With us?” He asked.

She nodded.

“No,” he said, taking her hand. “I won’t pretend that David, Mary Margaret, and Ruby seem thrilled right now, but I think that’s frustration at the subterfuge. Not at you.”

She still looked uncertain. And cold.

“Love, you look like you’re freezing. Do you want me to come over to my place? I have that hot chocolate you love.”

“Can we just go back to my place instead?”

“As you wish, Emma.”

He ignored the flustered look on her face and looped her hand through his elbow.

And as Killian lay holding Emma that night, he crossed his fingers that things had not in fact been ruined.

—

Emma woke the next morning to a phone full of texts from Mary Margaret, David, and Tink. While the latter’s message only expressed support, those from her other friends ranged from exclamations of surprise to questioning to apologies for their reactions the night before.

She sighed. She really, _really_ didn’t want to deal with this. Things had been going smoothly, and this was just the sort of situation she tried to avoid.

Looking over at Killian, she rolled onto her side. She wrapped an arm around his waist and pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades.

“Hmm?” He muttered sleepily.

“Nothing,” she said, her voice muffled from tucking her face into his back. “I just don’t want to deal with any of the million texts I have.”

He turned over and wrapped an arm around her. “Let them rot. For now.”

“I’d like to see you say that when your nearest and dearest are the ones haranguing you. Did anyone text you?”

“Dunno, let me check,” he said, pulling away from her to reach for the nightstand he used when he stayed over. “Shit.”

“What?”

“I have 23 messages, and half of them seem to be from David. He’s yelling at me and…joy, he wants to talk.”

“Yeah, because that’s not foreboding at all. Mary Margaret wants to talk to me too. So does David,” she sighs.

“Today?”

“Yeah.”

—

“I just don’t understand why you didn’t tell me. Or David,” Mary Margaret said, whining unhappily.

“Uh, because it would have been just like this. On steroids,” Emma deadpanned.

“It would not!”

“So you’re telling me you would have been fine with me going home with someone I just met, knowing full well that I was interested in Ruby?”

“ _Was_? Are you not anymore?”

She rolled her eyes. “Sorry, but I’m not going to cling to something that’s never going to happen, especially when the former object of my affections is actually damn cute with her girlfriend.”

“Then…you care about Killian, right?”

“Of course. He’s a good friend.”

“So is David, but you’re not sleeping with him.”

“Ew, Mary Margaret, gross! He’s like my brother…or father. Besides, you two have been in your little fairytale since the beginning of time.”

“You clearly don’t think Killian is gross.”

“And we’re back to me not being basically related to him.”

“But do you _like him_ like him?”

“Oh my god, is this middle school?”

“I just don’t understand why you’d sleep with someone whose company you enjoy but not date them.”

“And that’s why I didn’t tell you,” Emma said emphatically.

—

“Emma is like a little sister to me, Jones. I can’t believe you. I’ve welcomed you, tried to make you at home, and-”

“And Emma is a consenting adult that I have in no way manipulated or taken advantage of, mate,” Killian gritted out.

“How do I know that, when you’ve kept this hidden for so long?” David demanded.

“Have I ever seemed like the type of person to do that?!”

He sighed. “No. It’s just…I’m protective of Emma.”

“So am I.”

David snorted.

“I’m serious, Dave. She’s become my best friend, and I wouldn’t hurt her.”

“Best friends? _Ha_! If you’re really best friends why are you two just…doing what you are while still saying you’re best friends?”

“Because what we become is as much up to her as it is to me, and she just wants friendship…with the other benefits we enjoy. And I value her presence in my life, so it’s no hardship to be what she wants.”

David had no response at first, but then he nodded.

—

Killian handed Emma the carton of ice cream, passing her a spoon to go with it. He made an aggrieved sound when she ate straight from the container, and she shot him a quelling look.

“We both know you and I are the only ones who are going to eat this ice cream, and I don’t think you’re all the worried about my germs.

“It’s just…unseemly.”

“It’s efficient, is what it is.”

“Ah, _efficient_ , my apologies.”

Emma looked over at Killian upon hearing the somewhat testy tone in his response. “Okay…what gives? Didn’t think you had anything against efficiency, Jones.”

He sighed. “It’s nothing, Swan. Don’t worry about it.”

She stared him down, waiting for a better answer.

“Fine,” he said, running his hand through his hair. “It just seems to me lately that efficiency is all that matters to you.”

“Uh, what the hell are you talking about?” she sputtered at him.

“I-there’s a reason I didn’t want to have this conversation. It’s just something David brought up, and I was thinking–”

“Oh, _David_ brought it up, huh?”

“Yes, and it was bloody uncomfortable. But you have to admit, there’s something remarkably _efficient_ about our just-friends-who-fuck arrangement.”

She bit her lip. “Isn’t that what we wanted?”

“I-I…yes, it was.”

“Is it still?”

He looked over at her, at the uncertainty and insecurity on her face. Pushing down his own mixed feelings, he reached over for her hand. “Yes, Emma. It is.”

He had a sinking feeling in his stomach, but he decided to ignore it when he saw the relief and happiness on Emma’s face.

—

“Swan, over here!”

Emma smiled when she saw Killian waving at her from one of the tables at the little Italian restaurant. “Hey! Are the others not here yet?”

“Apparently not,” Killian said, rolling his eyes.

“Ugh. You’d think they might actually be on time for something they wanted to do.”

“Clearly, they’re all fiends.”

Just then, Emma’s phone buzzed with her text alert. Her face darkened as she read it. “Oh, apparently Mary Margaret isn’t feeling well, and David is bailing too to take care of her.”

He quirked an eyebrow. “How charming. Looks like it’s us and my brother and sister-in-law.”

They went ahead and ordered their wine, chatting happily while they waited for Liam and Tink.

Then Killian checked his phone to see that they wouldn’t be joining them either. “Apparently, Liam discovered a mountain of work, and Tink got distracted and feels bad delaying us anymore. Looks like we’re on our own.”

She tossed back the rest of her glass of wine. “That’s…suspicious.”

“My thoughts as well, lass.”

“And subtle, too.”

“Can’t imagine at all what they’re trying to do.”

“I could also point out how original it is.”

“Ah yes, the surprise date. Both original and subtle.”

Emma sighed. “Well, we’re here. Might as well enjoy the food.”

“Very true,” he smiled.

When they finished their meal, Emma smiled across the table at him. “The food was excellent, even if the company was just okay.”

“Just okay, why you-”

“Hey, kidding! Anyway, I’m going to head home. You coming over?”

Killian hesitated. “Actually, I’m not sure I can. Busy day tomorrow and all that. Need to get my rest. Rain check?”

She pulled back, her smile fading. “Oh. Uh, okay. Then I guess I’ll see you later this week?”

“Totally, I’ll text you if I can.”

—

“Things have been weird with Killian lately.”

Mary Margaret looked over her cup of tea at Emma. “What kind of weird?”

“Ever since you all found out and set us up on that ‘totally-not-a-date’, he’s been distant? I’ve only seen him once since then, and he’s hardly texted. And generally he only texts if I text him first. When we saw each other, it was literally just because I went to the bar when he was working.”

The impassive mask fell away from her friend’s face and sympathy replaced it. She reached across for Emma’s hand. “Oh, sweetie, I’m so sorry.”

“I just…what do I do? Did I lose him?”

“No, Emma! If he’s really your best friend, you won’t have lost him. Maybe something else is going on. And…I’m sorry if our interference made things awkward.”

“It’s fine,” she said, waving off her apology. “I’m sure he’s just…stressed about work or something, right?”

“Absolutely. And Em…if this is bothering you, I could set you up with someone from work. I know a really nice–”

“No, I can’t imagine that adding another person to this disaster would be a good idea. But thanks for the offer.”

“Anytime. And if there’s anything I can do, let me know.”

“Call off David?”

Mary Margaret snorted. “I don’t know if anyone can do that. When he gets an idea…”

“…he doesn’t drop it.”

—

“Thanks for having us over, mate,” Killian said to Robin. David raised his beer in silent agreement.

Robin grinned at them from the other side of the poker table. “Of course, lads! It feels like it’s been an age. How have you all been?”

David smiled. “Awesome. Mary Margaret and I…well, we’re going to start trying to have a baby.”

Both men responded with enthusiastic congratulations and well-wishing. Then David turned to Killian. “What about you, bro? How are things with my cousin?”

He squirmed in his seat and looked back down at his cards. Bollocks, he wouldn’t be winning this round. “Er, fine.”

“Forgive me, but that doesn’t sound too convincing, Jones,” said Robin apologetically.

He looked over at David, who was watching him neutrally. “Well, things have been…odd? Something has shifted, and it just doesn’t feel right to carry on as we were when…well, when I think I feel differently than I did.”

David’s countenance darkened. “So you’ve lost interest in Emma?”

“Bloody hell, no, you wanker. And this is exactly why I didn’t want to talk about this with you.”

Robin cleared his throat. “Well, perhaps things will sort themselves out, eh?”

“Perhaps.”

They dealt another hand, and David said, “If you’re unsure, I can set you up with a friend of ours. Pretty, brunette, just as wordy as you…”

Killian scratched behind his ear and answered his friend.

—

“Hey, Emma, how’s it going?”

She smiled back at David, taking the coffee he had brought her. “Pretty decent. Nothing too crazy’s been happening around town. How about you? Mary Margaret told me you all are thinking of adding to the Nolan family.”

He beamed back at her. “Yeah! We’re excited. I think we’re going to head over to this little cabin in Vermont for Valentine’s Day.”

“Ooh, fun,” she said.

“Hey, what are you up to for the holiday?”

“Uh, work? It’s not exactly a federal holiday.”

“Huh. I thought you might be doing something with Killian, but I wondered if his going on a date with Jane would change that.”

Emma sat back, feeling a stab of pain, disappointment…and something a lot like jealousy in her gut. “Oh, I didn’t realize…”

“Yeah, I set it up yesterday. He seemed interested in dating someone, so…”

“You did the friend thing and set him up,” she said, blinking away the tears pricking at her eyes as she turned back to her paperwork. God, she hoped he couldn’t hear how upset she was in her voice.

“He seemed into it. I think they’re going out tonight.”

—

Emma slid into the bar stool, craning her neck. “Is Killian here?”

Ruby turned around slowly. She shook her head, mouth screwed up in agitation. “He’s not in today.”

“Oh,” she said, fiddling with one the napkins. “The usual, then, I guess.”

Ruby poured her a pint of the cider she’d taken to drinking.

They were both quiet for a while, the silence of the bar and lack of other patrons reminding Emma of being here in the same sort of scenario with Killian all those months ago. Her heart thumped painfully at memory.

Ruby cleared her throat. “I wanted to apologize.”

“For what?”

“For starters, for telling everyone about you and Killian, and for reacting the way I did.”

“Eh, most people knew about us by then, just not Mary Margaret and David,” she said, waving a hand dismissively before meeting her friend’s eyes, “but why did you act the way you did? It’s not like it could have been _that_ surprising. And isn’t that what you wanted the night you introduced us?”

She hesitated. “Yes, I did. I guess I was just…hurt, maybe? Kind of betrayed? I could tell that Belle knew, and neither of you told me.”

“First, Belle totally found out in the most awkward way possible, and totally accidentally. And we asked her not to tell.”

“But not telling me is different than not telling some rando, right?”

Emma shrugged. “Maybe? You two just seemed solid enough to handle that one secret.”

“We are, I’m pretty sure. It was just this weird insecurity…and I don’t know, jealousy?”

“Jealousy?! Of what? You rejected me and Killian both. I mean, it seems to have worked out for you, and you and Belle are adorable, but I don’t get it.”

Ruby let her rant and then sighed. “I know, it doesn’t make a lot of sense. And it’s not something I admire about myself, but I think I liked knowing you and Killian were into me on some level.”

“Oh.”

“Again, not my favorite thing to admit. But I am sorry.”

“You know, it…it’ll be okay,” Emma smiled at her.

“Are things okay with you and Killian?”

She sighed. “I hope so? Things have been weird, and David said he was on a date. Which…fine, but he didn’t say anything to me.”

(It didn’t look fine to Ruby.)

“Well, if he was talking about tonight, David Nolan is a lying son of a bitch. He’s hanging out with Belle.”

“Really?”

“Cross my heart.”

“Huh.”

“And Belle said she’d text me when their conversation is over. In case you were wondering, or, say, wanted to go over with me, since the bar isn’t exactly hopping.”

“Then make me a martini, and I’ll switch to water right after. I’m ready.”

—

Killian stared down into his rum, looking up only when Belle cleared her throat.

“Did the rum kick a puppy, or have I really gotten that dull?”

“What?”

“You’re just very intent on that rum, and you’ve seemed…inattentive to what I’ve been saying. If you want to cancel, we can regroup another day. I _do_ know where you live.”

He smiled weakly at her. “I’m sorry, lass. It’s not you…”

“Then tell me, Killian,” she pleaded.

“I don’t know what to do about Emma.”

“Oh. _Oh_. Uh, what’s going on exactly?”

“Liam mentioned to me that she’s out on a date, according to David.”

“And this bothers you?”

“Obviously. I know we’re not–she’s not–I have no claim on her, but I won’t pretend it doesn’t hurt a little.”

“Killian…I don’t think she’s on a date at all. Ruby just texted me saying Emma came into the bar _looking for you_.”

“What? Why would…oh.”

Belle reached over and patted his shoulder. “I think a lot of people wanted to give you all a shove along and start dating, and they figured the jealousy ploy might be the best option.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose and ran his hand over his face. “That’s beyond irritating,” he said, “why couldn’t they have let us figure it out? And why didn’t you try any nonsense?”

She smiled sympathetically at him. “Because, Killian, you and Emma are best friends who spend at least half the week together, you sleep together, but you also do meals and little moments where you support each other…my friend, you’re already dating her.”

He gaped at her.

“I’m sorry I had to be the one to tell you, but someone had to eventually. Now, apparently Ruby’s on her way over, and Emma is coming with her. So why don’t you go get cleaned up, and you can talk to your girl.”

—

Killian turned off the water in his sink, rubbing the towel over his face. He had a case of nerves unlike any since he was a teen. Then he heard the knock at his door.

He opened it to see Emma’s upturned face staring at him, uncertainty and something like hope written across her features.

“Come in, love.”

“So I guess someone told you I was coming over, huh?”

“Belle may have given me a heads-up, via Ruby.”

“So…”

“Anyway…”

He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. “I wasn’t on a date with anyone tonight. Heard a rumor that you were, though.”

“Well, I wasn’t,” she replied before sighing. “Honestly, I worked late trying to distract myself from the thought of you being on a date with Jane, who’s really great, but she’s-she’s not me, and then I went to the bar to try to make sure you weren’t there, or maybe you were–”

“Emma.”

“Huh?”

“You’re rambling,” he said fondly.

She stopped and smiled  at him. He led her over to the couch and gestured for her to sit down, taking her hand once they were seated beside each other.

“I think we need to talk.”

“Agreed, even if that sounds ominous.”

“Do you mind if I speak?”

“Go for it, it’ll give me time to get my thoughts together.”

Brushing his thumb over her knuckles, Killian said, “I don’t mind if you ramble more later, as I find it quite cute, honestly. I’m just incredibly nervous and need to get my words out there.”

“You’re not the only one.”

“So. Belle informs me that you and I are actually dating already, which would make sense of how upset we were upon thinking that the other was going to go out with someone else.”

“Wait, what?” She looked dumbfounded.

“I promise I reacted much as you did, Swan, but I can see the sense in pointing out that when two people like spending time with each other, do so for at least half of their free time, and engage in carnal relations–exclusively, might I add–the world generally considers that a relationship.”

“Whoa.”

“Yeah.”

Emma sat there silently, but then she squeezed his hand. “Okay. It…does make sense. I guess I just feel like we should have known?”

“You don’t have to tell me. I’m rather flabbergasted. It seems, despite our nefarious intentions, that we’ve fallen into a relationship.”

“Killian…does that bother you?”

“That I didn’t realize? Yes. That I’m dating you? No, not a bit.”

“It’s just…we haven’t talked about it, but what about your feelings for Ruby?”

He laughed. “Faded pretty quickly when I realized how much I prefer blonde to brunette, and when I realized I–well, I like life better with you. These last few weeks have been awful.”

“Why did you pull away, then?”

“When your brother talked to me, he said something that made me realize that I had feelings for you, and fairly deep ones at that. I didn’t want to frighten you off, but I needed time to process it. I thought you just wanted to continue as we were. And I wasn’t sure I could handle that.”

“Oh. Why…why didn’t you just tell me you needed some time instead of blowing me off?” To her embarrassment, there was a hitch in her voice.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry, Emma. I didn’t realize I would end up hurting you. I-well, I didn’t know that I had enough of your heart to be able to hurt it.”

Emma gave him a watery smile. “Of course you do, you idiot. I love you.”

“Then, I–what?!”

“I love you.” She wiped her eyes, but held tight to his hand with her other.

He pulled her to him, pressing an enthusiastic kiss to her lips. “I love you too,” he said, breathily.

“I didn’t realize at first. You’re my best friend, and I thought that’s what it was. But my only other best friend has been Mary Margaret, so that’s a whole different vibe. I just thought that’s what it felt like to have a best friend.”

“I wasn’t exactly quick on the uptake either.”

“Wow, so we’re dating, huh?”

“Looks like.”

“You…you’re my boyfriend!”

“And you’re my girlfriend.”

“It sounds absurd.”

“It rather does. Do you prefer ‘significant other’? ‘Lover’? Or some other appellation?”

“God, shut up, you weirdo.”

“Hmm, but I’m your weirdo,” he grinned at her, leaning his forehead against hers.

Emma beamed back. “I guess you are.”

“Wait, does this mean I’ve unlocked the tragic backstory?!”

She punched him lightly. “I hate to tell you this, buddy, but you know it already. And unless you’ve got a bunch of stuff you haven’t told me about, I’m pretty sure we’ve talked about everything over the last six or seven months.”

“Bloody hell, you’re right. I told you about Milah, about the accident and even all the childhood trauma.”

“You did. And I told you about all my shit too.”

“Wow.”

“I know, right?”

They sat together holding each other, and Emma tucked her head under his chin. “Okay, so David told me you had a date with Jane, and he told you I had a date with…?”

“Actually, he had Liam tell me. And he couldn’t remember if it was with Elsa or some fellow named August.”

“Oh, well, that explains why Liam was glaring at me today. Guess he’s not going to be fond of me for a while.”

“We’ll get through it, love.”

“I know. I just wonder why?”

“And that’s something we should ask them.”

“I think we should get revenge.”

“I totally agree. But first, I can think of something far more important,” Killian smirked.

She raised an eyebrow flirtatiously. “Oh?”

“In your words, we bang. Celebratorily.”

She tackled him onto the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews help feed the muse. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it, tell me your thoughts! I eat reviews for breakfast and they give me more energy for writing.


End file.
